


Cream

by kusaaa



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusaaa/pseuds/kusaaa





	Cream

“Mori，staff们买了草莓蛋糕来哦。”

“来了来了。”森内刚换上自己的宽松便服出来就看见山下亨扬了扬下巴指了指桌上的蛋糕，忽然起了坏心。

偶尔也要玩点新鲜刺激的不是吗？

森内贵宽谄媚的骑坐到了山下亨身上，“toru桑喂我。”，讨好的鼻音。

山下亨一手揽过他的细腰，一手沾了桌上的草莓蛋糕的奶油，送到森内嘴里。森内就一点一点用舌头舔干净，把山下亨手指含进去吮吸出声，然后用满带奶味的声音说着，“好甜，不知道toru桑别的地方是不是也会这么甜呢”。森内用自己肿胀的胯下蹭了蹭同样如此的山下亨的那处，手指顺着山下亨胸膛向下游走，抚摸着他大腿根处，最后落到了那人裤链上，轻轻解开， “现在比起草莓蛋糕 我更想吃点别的啊”。

“别这样，还有staff在隔壁。”森内的手隔着内裤揉按着，让山下亨声音里也掺杂上了难耐的欲望。

“怕什么，我们早就公开了，还差这点吗？大不了人家今天叫的小声点。”森内露出个狡黠的坏笑，便跪到了地上，低下头隔着内裤舔舐着，双手则在解着自己的裤带。

唾液濡湿了单薄的内裤，富有弹性的面料紧紧包裹住山下亨的分身，很好的勾勒出了那处的轮廓。“呐 这样都忍的住吗” 森内转过身去对着山下亨，他那对闪烁的眸子里居然在这种情景下闪烁着满是稚嫩感，山下亨看的有些晃神。森内把那人手带到自己胸前两点敏感上揉搓，微微扭动着自己的腰肢，让两人的下身隔着贴身衣物摩擦着。

“嗯……”森内很满意山下亨的一点就是对方是吉他手，手上常年拨弄琴弦的手磨出的茧总是能到位的撩拨起自己的情欲和快感。

山下亨虽然口头未做回应，但身体先行做出了行动。把森内架上了一旁的桌子上，把那人仅剩的衣物全都扒了下来，“今天那么主动 ，扩张留给你做”。森内听言便顺从的将双腿尽可能张开对着山下亨，此刻满怀欲望的眼神投在山下亨身上，森内把手指送入自己手中，吮吸，甚至拿出来时还带着丝线。纤长的手指探入后穴，翻搅抽动，原先略紧张的那处逐渐扩张。

可这始终没有山下亨给自己的满足感，于是森内讨好的掰开臀瓣，挺起腰往山下亨处送了送。

“呐，快点进来啊。”

“人家的小穴可都等不及了啊。”

不得不感慨山下亨的忍耐力真是好的过分，居然还是慢悠悠的，拿滚烫处摩擦着小穴，来回好几下，看着前端渗出的汁液把尚粉嫩的穴口蹭的满是水光。 

缓缓送入一点，“嗯……”森内轻哼着发出一声鼻音。山下亨的尺寸无论和他做了多少次，对于他还是有些吃力，但小穴还是尽可能的吞入。逐渐感受了温热的肠壁包裹住自己的分身，还是有些紧张。山下亨扶着森内的腰，缓慢的抽动起来 感受着肠肉在每一次抽插时被带动的快感，“哈啊……”森内还是没控制住自己的音量，呻吟出声。山下亨对自己身体的了解度真是惊人的出色。

然而所处休息室的门口忽然传来了细碎的脚步声，来人敲了敲门，“诶，只有toru桑吗？”staff推开一条门缝。好在这个角度看不见两人交合处也看不见赤裸的森内，可房间里分明充斥着抽插时发出的情欲水声。

“toru桑，你们去喝酒吗？”

“不了，taka睡着了，等他醒了我们就走了。你们去玩吧。”

虽然口头上山下亨浅笑着，平平淡淡的回应着，可是身下撞击的力度不减反增，而且每一次都恰好撞击在最敏感那一点上。森内咬着嘴唇苦苦忍着，偶有细碎的音节从嘴中漏出，好在没被察觉。眼睛里也因为忍受着快感蒙上水雾。等staff走后，山下亨一低头就对上了身下小主唱不满的眼神。

“混蛋。”是对方甜腻的嗓音。

“不是你说的不差这一点吗？”

山下亨扯起一个笑，加大了抽插的幅度。低下头含住那人胸前的敏感，牙齿轻咬着，用舌头画着圈，吮吸出声，玩弄的森内的乳尖都开始肿胀发红。 

而后又吻上了森内，舌头灵巧的撬开了森内的唇齿，交换着唾液，满是暧昧，身下的抽插从未停过。森内的快感本就已经快要到达了临界点，铃口早已开始分泌透明的液体，哪里还受得住山下亨这样的玩弄。身体几次微颤之后便将白浊的液体射在了山下亨的小腹处。近乎在同时，山下亨几个挺身，将滚烫的精液射在了森内的后穴里，简直要塞满对方的甬道一样，以至于抽出时还带着淫糜的丝线。山下亨伸出手沾上小腹处的精液，送入嘴里舔了舔。

“mori的味道好甜啊。”

“啧，好像不太够我尝啊。”

“要不我们再来一遍？”


End file.
